Vince Halley-Frame
If you are interested in listing birds from the World, Western Palearctic,Britain, Britain & Ireland,County,Yearlisting etc then try this link bubolisting. '''Latest Update On Saturday 14th October 2009 at 11.29am. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I started birding at Dagenham Chase in my early teens, and i started making notes from 1988 onwards which was also the year that i started out on the twitching scene.In my early patchwork days i was introduced to the late Ken Barrett with whom i shared many great times and info with, the place will never be the same without him. The best birds that i have found over the years include, Slavonian Grebe (displaying pair ),3 immature Whooper Swans(circled the site together ),Drake Ferruginous Duck on 7th-8th April 2007 ,3 Honey Buzzards,8 Red Kites,2 Osprey,1 female Red-footed Falcon on 18th May 2008, Juvenile Kittiwake, 2 Quail, Summer Plumage Water Pipit, several Ring Ouzels, Marsh Warblers ( bred ONCE only ),Cetti's Warbler, Bittern on 10th February 2009, and Juvenile Red-backed Shrike. My worst omission is Oystercatcher, in 2005 i missed one by 2 minutes ! I have also seen the only two official rarities recorded at Dagenham Chase, Great Snipe and Pine Bunting.My foreign birding is limited to four trips,Point Pelee Canada May 1997,Lesbos May 2000,USA Arizona May 2004,Israel March 2009 & Spain May 2009.I hope to add more foreign birding and birds to my list in the coming years. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dagenham Chase Lifelist Additions In 2007. [ 167 ] Ferruginous Duck 7th-8th April. [ 168 ] Osprey 15th August. [ 169 ] Cetti's Warbler 7th October. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dagenham Chase Lifelist Additions In 2008. [ 170 ] Red-footed Falcon 18th May. [ 171 ] Common Crossbill 8th September. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dagenham Chase Lifelist Additions In 2009. [ 172 ] Bittern on 10th February. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- London Lifelist Additions In 2007. [ 215 ] Grey Phalarope at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 12th January. [ 216 ] Ferruginous Duck at Dagenham Chase LNR on 7th April.[ Pending ]. Fully winged and unringed. [ 217 ] Spoonbill at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 5th May. [ 218 ] Squacco Heron at Crossness Southern Marsh on 29th May. [ 219 ] Little Tern at Rainham Marshes Stone Barges Car Park on 24th August. [ 220 ] Barnacle Goose at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 21st December. [ 221 ] Tundra Bean Goose at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 21st December. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- London Lifelist Additions In 2008. [ 222 ] Iceland Gull at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 7th January. [ 223 ] Stone Curlew at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 30th March. [ 224 ] Richard's Pipit at Rainham Marshes on 28th April. [ 225 ] Sanderling at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 24th May. [ 226 ] Fulmar at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 26th May. [ 227 ] Common Crossbill at Thorndon Country Park on th June. [ 228 ] Wryneck at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 20th September. [ 229 ] Serin at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 25th October. [ 230 ] Arctic Skua ( dark phase ) at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 4th November. [ 231 ] Woodlark at Albany Park Near Sidcup on 7th December. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- London Lifelist Additions In 2009. [ 232 ] Great Grey Shrike at Cattlegate Farm Area Near Cuffley on 13th January. [ 233 ] Red-crested Pochard at Wanstead Park on 13th January. [ 234 ] Velvet Scoter 2m 3f at Staines Reservoir South Basin on 13th April. [ 235 ] Common Scoter 6 birds at Rainham Marshes RSPB on 17th April. [ 236 ] Purple Heron 1st Summer at West Warwick Reservoir on 24th April. [ 237 ] Savi's Warbler at Seventy acres lake Lee Valley on 2nd May.( heard only on 1st May ). [ 238 ] Black Kite at South Weald Country Park on 8th May. [ 239 ] Gannet x 2 Imm at Rainham Marshes Aveley Bay on 5th October. [ 240 ] Sabine's Gull Juvenile Upriver At Rainham Marshes on 7th October. [ 241 ] Brown Shrike 1st Winter at Staines Moor on 13th October. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Britain & Ireland Lifelist Additions In 2007. [ 473 ] Pacific Diver at Farnham GP's North Yorks on 30th January. [ 474 ] White-tailed Plover at Leighton Moss RSPB Lancs on 16th June. [ 475 ] Asian Brown Flycatcher at Flamborough Head East Yorks on 4th October. [ 476 ] American Buff-bellied Pipit at Farmoor Res Oxon on 9th October. [ 478 ] American Mourning Dove at Carnach North Uist Western Isles on 3rd November. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Britain & Ireland Lifelist Additions In 2008. [ 479 ] White-crowned Sparrow at Cley Village Norfolk on 8th January. [ 480 ] Alder Flycatcher at Nanjizal Valley Cornwall ( trapped and ringed ) on 9th October. [ BOU Pending ]. [ 481 ] Scarlet Tanager at Garinish Point County Cork Ireland on 11th October. [ 482 ] Little Blue Heron at Letterfrack County Galway Ireland on 11th October. [ IRBC Pending ]. [ 483 ] Philadelphia Vireo at Kilbaha County Clare Ireland on 14th October. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Britain & Ireland Lifelist Additions In 2009. [ 484 ] Crested Lark at Dungeness Kent on 30th April. [ 485 ] Brown Shrike at Staines Moor Surrey on 13th October. [ 486 ] Eastern Crowned Warbler at Trow Quarry, South Shields, County Durham. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Category:BirdersProfiles